You
by Stony22
Summary: "It'll take a bit more than kissing all of our friends and fucking everyone at this party to end this. You know that and so do I." An AU in which Tony is in college while all of his friends are still in high school. Inspired by the song "You" by The 1975.


"Listen to them fight… I don't even understand. You would think that they wouldn't argue during one of Tony's famous college parties," Bruce sighed as he took a drink of spiked punch, looking Bucky in the eyes as he did so.

"It's a shame, really. After Tony went to college their relationship's just gone straight to hell. If they fight enough we might get lucky tonight. Who do you want, the star baseball pitcher at Shield High School or our precious little MIT boy? Choice is yours," Bucky replied casually as he leaned up against the wall, can of Bud Light in hand.

"I know I shouldn't do this, but it's been so long since I've slept with anyone… But after I got cheated on myself I'd be a terrible person if I took advantage of their situation and helped them cheat. Wouldn't you feel any guilt, Bucky?" Bruce broke eye contact and blushed.

"Look, if they make a move on us we can run with it. We can feel guilt if they split up, but come on. You know neither of them is going to end it. Tony's already fucked everyone here, including the two of us, and Steve looked past that. We're all friends here, after all, and will be no matter how awkward things get. But I do really wish they'd break up, they're no good for each other, and I don't think Steve is enough to satisfy Tony anyway," Bucky shrugged in indifference, showing Bruce just how little he cared about a potentially guilty conscience.

"I guess you're right. They treat each other like dirt and hurt each other all the time but still don't end their relationship. Fine, I guess I'll take Steve if Tony doesn't get to me first. I've always had a bit of a crush on him, and since I've already had Tony it'd be nice to try something new. Plus Tony's my best friend besides you, and I don't want to ruin it. If something happens between Steve and I it's not going to cause any lasting damage. Would you be okay taking a turn with Tony again?" Bruce asked hesitantly, hoping that Bucky wouldn't disagree.

"No problem at all, Bruce. I had Steve for a few months back in tenth grade when I joined the team. After my car accident and had to have my arm amputated and couldn't play ball anymore Steve lost interest in me… I mean sure we've stayed close friends, but in all honestly the last thing I'd want is to have sex with him again… But there's more to it than just the breakup. He has a- Damn it's really getting heated in Tony's bedroom, let's listen in," Bucky's attention moved from Bruce to Tony's frat house bedroom.

Everyone else seemed too drunk or used to Tony and Steve's fighting to really care; they'd heard it so many times that they'd learned to drown it out. Bruce and Bucky, on the other hand, hoped to round home tonight. Even though neither of the two teens tended to partake in this kind of behavior, both were tired of Steve and Tony's childish behavior and hoped this would end their relationship. It wasn't explicitly stated between them and Bucky knew that there was little chance it would happen, but he figured they may as well try. It would throw off the dynamics of their group of friends and someone would more than likely be outcast; it would be far better than dealing with the couple's squabbling. As they approached Tony's door, Bruce and Bucky could hear their conversation loud and clear.

"I don't understand why you refuse to support my decisions… That's what a relationship is and you don't even try!" Steve hissed, keeping himself planted firmly on Tony's bed to prevent himself from hurting his boyfriend.

"I never said I didn't support you, I just think your decision's stupid and I don't see the point. And I'm not the one who doesn't try, that's all on you buddy. I told you all about my feelings regarding the military… Apparently you don't listen!" Tony snapped as he glared down at Steve.

"That's exactly the reason I want to join the military, Tony, so terrorists don't hurt civilians like you. Look, I know your dad died when they captured the two of you when you were fifteen and to save you a surgeon had to give you a heart transplant. I know you're messed up because of that. You won't get therapy for your PTSD because you never want to admit that you're not perfect when there are so many things wrong with you... So you better never, _ever _say I don't listen to you again," Steve got up from his seated position and pushed Tony away from him.

"Look, I'm not the only one with problems in this bullshit relationship, so stop making me out to be the monster in all this! And fine, you do listen, whatever. The point is you obviously don't know how to make informed choices. You're nineteen and should know better, but you're naïve. Apparently you don't know just how terrible it is in the armed forces! I took a class on all of this and have some literature you can read, unless you're illiterate too…" Tony retorted, sweeping back a lock of his now shoulder-length hair.

"You damn well know I'm not illiterate! Just because you took a class doesn't mean you're more educated on the subject than I am. I actually paid attention in history in high school, I read about it all the time, and I know this is what I have to do. And besides, you're seventeen and in college, so you should've learned to be respectful of people's decisions by now… Being in college doesn't make you more intelligent than me, and out of the two of us I don't have a drinking problem and I don't skip my classes on a regular basis. Not to mention I have enough common sense to keep my hair at an appropriate length for a man!" Steve added, unable to think of another insult.

"Wow, Steve. That's all you can come up with? Pathetic…That's such an old-school way of thinking. I swear you came straight from World War II with your idiotic patriotism and the boner you pop every time someone mentions serving the grand ol' U.S of A. Figuratively of course, if you literally did that we'd be done immediately because you'd have a serious problem on your hands. You know something? Fine, I don't support your ridiculous idea. You're going to do it anyway, but no way in hell am I going to approve of it. You're just going to get yourself killed. But whatever. It's not like you agree with me shutting down Stark Industries weapons developments because you're such a Second Amendment loving, military groupie who'd eat the Statue of Liberty's pussy if she was real!" Tony countered, and with that he left the room, leaving Steve hurt and angry.

When Tony left the room, he carefully shut the door behind him so as to draw less attention to himself. Luckily the dance music was blaring, everyone was drinking heavily and no one seemed to even notice the tiff Steve and Tony had. When he looked to his left, however, he saw Bruce and Bucky pretending to have a casual conversation, though the looks on their faces showed that they had been listening. They looked incredibly shocked, and after a few seconds Bucky made eye contact. Tony, realizing he had the perfect opportunity to get back at Steve, brushed his hair away from his eyes and smoothed out his The 1975 band tee he was wearing that his boyfriend gave him as a gift. He didn't even like the band much, but Tony wore it anyway, hoping that the gesture would calm things between them, though it obviously was unsuccessful.

With a smug, sexy smirk, Tony sauntered over to Bucky. He knew that it'd be easy to get into Steve's closest friend's pants. They'd fucked before and the sex was decent enough, so Tony had no problem hooking up with him again. Even though deep in his heart he knew this was a terrible idea and something he didn't want to do, Tony was far too angry with Steve to care. All he wanted was to fuck his pain away, and with how bad their fight was no way in hell was Tony going to get any from Steve. As soon as he reached Bucky and Bruce, Tony moved closer to Bucky and whispered in his ear. He decided to hold back on full-on sex, however; if he and his boyfriend made up he'd rather explain a blowjob than anal sex. In his mind it was far easier to forgive him for having a mouth on his dick than an asshole engulfing it.

"So… What do you say to a no-strings attached blowjob?" Tony purred into Bucky's ear, and without a second thought Bucky grabbed his arm and led him to the bathroom.

Bucky shoved Tony inside and swiftly came in after him, shutting the door quickly and locking it so no one would come in. He'd been desperate for a sexual encounter and hoped to get some at Tony's party, and much to his joy he bagged the host for a few minutes. Even though he hated to admit it to himself, Bucky was still a bit hurt from Steve dissolving their relationship, and in his own right this was a way to get back at his old flame. Bucky figured that since it benefitted both himself and Tony that it really wasn't a big deal and he pushed forward, putting his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky and the two began to kiss, slamming into the wall next to the toilet. Bucky's tongue snaked its way into Tony's mouth, and the taste of cheap beer and cigarettes hit his taste buds. It wasn't a terrible taste and Tony had given more than his fair share of French kisses to Steve with those substances on his tongue, but immediately he missed the way Steve's mouth always tasted minty and clean. It was such a pleasant and welcome flavor, and Tony knew that he was going to regret cheating on Steve. He was too angry to give it much thought, however, and when Bucky pulled away and got down on his knees Tony didn't fight it.

Bucky slowly unzipped Tony's faded blue jeans and pulled them down along with his grey boxer briefs. He'd forgotten how much he liked Tony's thicker than average, circumcised dick, and as soon as the glorious cock sprung free Bucky's right hand was wrapped around it. A small moan escaped Tony's parted lips as Bucky stroked his semi-hard cock to a full hard-on. Tony loved the way it felt to have rough hands on his member, and as he threw his head back in pleasure an image of Steve flashed in his mind. The thought made Tony a bit sick to his stomach but it felt so incredible that he couldn't stop it. Bucky always put his all into everything he did, just like Steve, making it all the harder to make the right choice.

"I bet you want my mouth… Ask me and maybe you'll receive," Bucky said teasingly after he'd been jacking Tony off for several minutes.

"Fuck… Please, Bucky, just finish me off. I'm so close… Don't make me wait any longer," Tony whimpered pleadingly.

Before Tony could even take a breath Bucky's warm, wet mouth was on his dick. It'd been several months since he'd received a blowjob; Steve hated giving them, and even when Tony begged for them his boyfriend refused to get on his knees and suck him off. As Bucky alternated from swirling his tongue around the head to taking him down his throat, Tony began to change his mind. In all reality he really didn't love Steve, and he saw no harm, no foul getting oral from someone so talented. If Steve wasn't willing to please him every now and again then Tony believed it wasn't too big of a deal to get his needs met elsewhere. Since it was from a good friend and not some stranger in a back alley Tony felt his conscience begin to clear.

"I'm about to come, Bucky…" Tony spoke in a barely audible whisper, and Bucky pulled his mouth away from his dick and grabbed a tissue, putting it up to the head of Tony's cock so his jizz would soak into it.

"Now it's my turn… Get to it," Bucky tossed the cummy tissue into the garbage before getting up from the tile floor.

As Tony watched Bucky lean up against the granite countertop and unzip his pants, he felt a pang of guilt return. He didn't see it as a big deal when he was the one being pleasured, but now that he was about to suck Bucky's raging hard erection Tony began to have second thoughts. Tony was a man who believed in returning the favor, however, and pushed the feelings of shame out of his mind. With a sigh, Tony walked over to Bucky, got down on his knees and opened his mouth, regretfully thanking Bucky for his sexual generosity.

Seconds after Bucky dragged Tony to the bathroom, Steve came out of the bedroom. He was visibly frustrated, and walked over to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass. Alcohol had no effect on him, though he wished it did; all he wanted to do was forget about he and Tony's fight and move past it. As he took a drink of the bright red liquid, Bruce walked up to him. They were good friends, but not near as close as Bruce was to Tony. Bruce had always meant a lot to Tony, as they grew up together and spent most of their childhood hanging out. Their relationship never became strained after their drunken sexual encounter a year and a half ago, but Tony's relationship with Steve did. Bruce missed Tony a lot already because he moved away to MIT, but Tony's constant arguments with Steve and his need to vent drained Bruce's energy. He hoped sex with Steve would end the two's tumultuous relationship for good.

"I heard your fight… I apologize for eavesdropping a bit but I could hear most of your conversation. Are you okay?" Bruce used a calm, concerned voice, hoping it would draw Steve in.

"Tony's such a jackass sometimes… Half of the time I don't know what I like about him, how've you been his frien-" Steve stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that he could get back at Tony in the worst possible way. "I mean, would you like to go into Tony's room with me? We can talk privately then."

"Sure Steve. I'd be more than happy to," Bruce's voice raised a little in surprise.

The two casually walked back into Tony's bedroom, trying to not draw attention to themselves. Since the party was so crowded and insane no one seemed to notice or care what anyone else was doing, and there was more than enough making out and grinding to the latest rap songs that it didn't even matter. People always hooked up at Tony's parties, and the rule was not to ask or tell about what happened there.

Bruce, knowing it was now or never to make a move, removed his green t-shirt, exposing his thin, hairy torso. As soon as his shirt was removed Steve took off his own, and unconsciously Bruce gasped in surprise. Steve's smooth chest was sculpted to perfection, and as he removed his pants Bruce was holding his breath in anticipation. He'd imagined Steve having a beautiful, larger than average cock, and he licked his lips in excitement for what was to come. When it came to Steve's underwear, however, Steve was reluctant to remove them.

He didn't want Steve to change his mind, so he slowly walked up to Steve and kissed him, palming the baseball star through his boxers. At first Steve wouldn't kiss back; Bruce knew he was obviously nervous about something, though he wasn't exactly sure what it was. But as soon as Steve began to grow hard, however, Bruce knew why.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Steve choked out, embarrassed that someone other than Bucky and Tony knew about his situation.

"I'll be honest, yeah it normally takes a bit more than… You. But don't worry about it; I'm not going to tell anyone. Come here," Bruce responded softly and sweetly, calming Steve down enough to kiss back.

Steve and Bruce slowly made their way to the bed, falling onto it as they continued to kiss. As soon as they were lying comfortably on the bed, Steve began to unzip Bruce's purple skinny jeans. When they were unzipped Bruce moved away from Steve so he could pull them off, and to Steve's shock he was packing. Bruce's uncircumcised dick was impressive, and Steve let out a breath he'd been holding in. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to take all of Bruce in, but he was willing to try. Steve wanted to forget everything, and since alcohol never worked he figured that sex with someone other than Tony might.

"We can do whatever you'd like, Steve. Anything you need I'll be more than happy to provide," Bruce caressed Steve's face as he asked, seducing him all the more.

"I'd like to have sex with you, Bruce. Since you said I don't exactly… Have what you're used to, I'll bottom," Steve answered sheepishly.

Steve opened the nightstand drawer and pulled a condom and lubricant out of the drawer. While he always had unprotected sex with Tony even though he didn't always trust him, Steve couldn't stand to do it with someone he wasn't committed to. He acknowledged the hypocrisy of the thought, and as he put the condom on for Bruce he began to think about Tony. Unlike Bucky or Bruce, Tony never said anything about his small cock. It was never much of an issue to him for some reason, and he even let Steve top often. He always assured Steve that it was okay and that he didn't like big cocks even though it was more than likely a lie.

As he got on his knees and gripped the headboard with his hands, Steve began to feel disappointed in himself; he didn't see anyone other than Tony accepting him for what he had in his pants. He felt like it was a bit too late to go back, however, when Bruce inserted a lubed finger slowly inside of his ass. Steve loved penetration and wanted to have sex so Bruce's finger was able to slide in easily, but he wanted it to be Tony. Bruce was an attractive guy, but by no means would he ever be Steve's first, second, or, quite frankly, fifth choice in their close circle of friends. He'd come dead last every time, but Bruce was available and willing so he decided to give it a shot. Not to mention Bruce was the best possible way to get back at Tony, and, in a way, feel connected to him because he and Bruce were such good friends.

"Are you ready, Steve? If you're not I'll stop," Bruce asked kindly, to which Steve replied "yes."

Bruce removed his pointer, middle, and ring fingers on his right hand from Steve's hole and replaced it with his cock. He slowly inserted the head of his cock, waiting for Steve's thoroughly lubricated asshole to allow him entry. Steve let out a groan as Bruce carefully began to thrust, only putting half of his dick inside. He was well aware that Steve simply would not be able to handle so much cock, and while the sex was a bit disappointing and not all that satisfying Bruce was content.

Steve, on the other hand, was not enjoying it much at all. He'd never cheated on anyone in his life, and while he wasn't sure if he loved Tony or not it still didn't feel right. For many reasons Steve couldn't stand Tony and they fought almost every day, but there was something about him that made it impossible to let go. He knew his terrible behavior driven by frustration and hurt was unacceptable, and he imaged what his deceased mother would think of him. They used to share all of their feelings, and Steve knew she would've been disappointed in him. It was bad enough that he'd slept with three people and hadn't been to confessional in a long time, but cheating was even worse.

If guilt regarding Tony wasn't enough, then thoughts of his mother certainly were and he asked Bruce to stop. Bruce agreed, and he slowly exited Steve's body, taking great care not to injure him by pulling out too fast. When he was completely out of Steve, he got off the bed, removed the condom and threw it in the garbage. Afterwards Bruce helped Steve off of the bed and handed him his clothes, keeping a kind, empathetic look on his face the entire time.

"I can't do this and I'm sorry. I have to find Tony. Do you happen to know where he is?" Steve apologized as he swiftly got dressed.

"…No. I have no idea," Bruce lied, though Steve believed him; he nodded thanks, Bruce tossed Steve his varsity jacket and he left the room, searching all over the house for Tony.

Steve asked his closest friends Natasha, Thor, and Clint whether or not they'd seen Tony, but all of them said no. They told him they had no idea, even though every single one of them knew that Tony was in the bathroom with Bucky. After he asked them, Steve realized that not only was Tony missing, but Bucky was too. After a moment of thought, he put the pieces together; Tony and Bucky were somewhere private, doing God knows what to each other. He stormed around the frat house, looking everywhere for them until he came to a closed and locked bathroom door. Steve put his ear up to the door, and the moans of Bucky filled his ear. There was nowhere else in the house that Tony could be, and in a fit of rage Steve pounded on the door, demanding to be let in.

He heard Bucky yell that he was taking a shit, but Steve didn't care; he demanded to come in anyway, and his old lover and good friend relented. As soon as the door opened, a horrific smell hit him, and Steve realized that Bucky was in fact telling the truth.

"Close the damn door, Steve! What do you want; I kind of like to take the Browns to the Super Bowl in private…" Bucky grunted and a "sploosh" noise promptly followed.

"…I was just wondering, do you know where Tony is? I can't find him and I need to see him," Steve asked, quickly using his varsity jacket to cover his nose.

"Nope, your guess is as good as mine. Now I know we're good friends and all but this is breaching some lines here that I never wanted crossed. So please leave," Bucky glared at Steve, and he gladly obliged to the request.

_Where could Tony possibly be? He's not here and no one has any idea where he is… Did he go to- He must've. That's where he always goes when something happens. Please, please, please be there, _Steve thought to himself as he hurried out of the frat house and to his Harley motorcycle parked in the driveway.

Steve put on his helmet, got on the motorcycle and started it before taking off into the night. It was only a brief ride to where he believed Tony was, and the entire time his heart was racing. Half of his heart didn't give two shits about Tony's feelings but the other half was horrified by his disrespectful actions. Steve had a feeling that Tony cheated on him too, though he had no idea. Their relationship had been so rocky for so long that the trust between them was crumbling slowly but surely, pieces falling away every day.

Much to his relief Tony was exactly where he thought he'd be: in the parking lot of a club they frequented, though they tended to end up in the bar connected to it. The music was slower and calmer there, and it was a place they could talk. It was a place that became comforting whenever Steve visited him at school, and Tony tended to seek refuge there when things became heated between them. Sadly it happened on the vast majority of Steve's visits. It seemed as though any of their deep conversations took place in the backseat of Tony's car after any big fight. As Steve parked his motorcycle next to Tony's vehicle, his boyfriend opened the door and motioned for his partner to join him.

"So, did you have fun with Bruce?" Tony asked in an accusing tone of voice as he crossed his arms.

"What are you ta-" Tony put his hand over Steve's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"You're such a liar, Steve. And so are all of our friends. They told me they didn't know where you were, but I cracked open the door and saw him fucking you doggy style. That's a pretty damn shitty thing to do, Steve," Tony continued, his voice raising in anger.

"Fine. You know what, I did. I slept with Bruce, but I stopped a few minutes in because I realized I was making a decision out of anger. And you know, at least I admit to things in the long run. All you do is lie, and then you drown out everything in your car with your flask filled with vodka… That's a healthy thing to do," Steve rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, mimicking Tony's closed body language.

"I cheated on you too… Bucky sucked my dick. There, I don't lie all the time. I could even lie and say I didn't give him one in return, but I'm not going to do that. I gave him a blowjob in return, and I didn't swallow. Sure, I have a problem. I am an alcoholic and you and your stupid made-up "God" can be my witness that I said it. If you didn't hurt me the way you do maybe I wouldn't have a problem. I drink when I'm upset and you're the biggest stress in my life!" Tony shouted before grabbing his flask and taking a long swig.

"So are you, Tony! I hate you so much I can barely stand it, but at the same time I don't… I'm so confused whenever I'm with you," Steve lowered his voice as he thought about his feelings.

"Shit, Steve. We've only been together a year and look at all this shit. We beat each other down and we always end up in the backseat of my car. And after what we just did… I doubt you can forgive me. I guess we're done here," Tony dropped the flask and looked deep into Steve's eyes.

At first Steve wanted to be done. He didn't want to be in a relationship with Tony anymore, but he couldn't find it in his heart to end it. Whether or not he was in love with Tony he didn't know; Steve had never loved before and had no clue as to what it felt like. He gathered that it must be if he didn't want to let go of what they had, no matter how terrible it was. Steve didn't want his heart to be Tony's ragdoll anymore, but something held him back. Steve knew they weren't going to break up, at least not today.

After Steve paused for a moment to think, he sighed and began to speak. "It'll take a bit more than kissing all of our friends and fucking everyone at this party to end this. You know that and so do I."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Steve… I won't do this to you again," Tony scooted closer to Steve and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Don't make promises you know you'll never be able to keep and I won't either. At least I'll try not to," Steve replied before returning the kiss, though he felt nothing during it.

Tony couldn't take the long silence between them, so after several minutes of pure quiet Tony asked Steve a question. "So do you wanna go to White's Bar in the back of the hall of this club? We can dance just like we always do on Saturday nights, pretend this never happened."

"That's the best idea you've had in a long time," Steve replied, and the two got out of the car and walked hand in hand through the parking lot. They didn't smile at each other or even so much as glance at each other, showing no love or devotion whatsoever.

It was true, their relationship was shit. There were few redeeming qualities that made it worthwhile, but they stayed anyway. It could've been convenience, co-dependency or not wanting to break up their group of friends… Or there was a slight possibility that it could've been love. No one knew, and neither did they.


End file.
